Missing
by Landscapes
Summary: Kensi is kidnapped in Afghanistan. Will the team find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Alone**

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be generous. And sorry for every mistakes 'cause English is not my first language.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA. **

Kensi's POV

My eyes were so heavy. I couldn't lift my eyelids. When I finally did it all I could see was darkness. I started to wondering where I was but I didn't remember anything. It was strange feeling 'cause I've never had something like that.

I realized that I was sitting in the chair, my hands intertwined. Before I could think about something else I heard steps behind my back.

"Agent Kensi Marie Blye. Nice to meet you."

They know my name. What else do they know? What do I know about them? The man who's just spoken to me wasn't American. That's for sure. Foreign accent was very clear. He could be from… maybe… Afghanistan…

Wait! What?

Afghanistan. White Ghost. Granger. Sabatino. Reassignment. Deeks.

Oh, God! Deeks! He don't know where I am so he can't come and save me. What now?

"What are you thinking about?" The man was standing now in front of me and was looking curiously at me. I decided to not answer him.

"Were you looking for the White Ghost?" He asked not bothering I didn't answer the first question.

I kept silence again.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours. Then my patience will disappear. I'm not pro torture but if you'll make me I will be very indelicate." He finally said and exited the room. I was left alone with my own thoughts.

I'll never see Deeks again. I will die here. He will not save me this time like few years ago when I was captured by Russians.

He promised me he will never die on me but I should have done the same!

Now my only option is dying or betrays my country. And this is something I would never do. It's like I'd betray Deeks. No. Death is the only option for now.

**And that's it for now. What do you think? Let me know if it's worth to write the next chapter. **

**K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Dark**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm very happy because there are some reviews, follows and even favs! I wasn't expecting this! So here's the next chapter, this time from Deeks' POV. Enjoy and review! **

Deeks' POV

I was sitting on my coach watching some boring documentary when my cell phone rang. When I saw

it's from OSP I answered fast. Telephone from work at 10 p.m. was a bad sign.

"Deeks, you need to go to the OSP. Now." I heard worried Nell's voice.

"Ok." I said without protest and hang out. I was scared of what I could know when I will there but I

came fast. I needed to know. The worst thoughts weren't in my mind yet.

G and Sam were upstairs with Nell and Eric. Hetty was also there. It looked like I was the last one.

"Gentleman, we've got a big problem. Ms Blye is missing. You're going to Afghanistan. You've got

twenty minutes to prepare everything and then you've got a flight." Hetty said faster than ever.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. Kensi. My Kensi's missing. My little princess. What if I would never see her again? What if I would never feel her scent or her touch?

It was getting darker and darker around me. And then the darkness filled all my view.

_Then I saw her. I saw Kensi. She was standing on a frozen lake. I was coming to her but she was so far. With every step the distance between us was getting bigger and bigger. And then she disappeared. _

I felt slaps in my cheeks. It wasn't frozen lake. It was Sam who tried to wake me up. It worked.

"Where I am?" I asked because nothing was clear for me.

"In OSP. We need to go. We have no time." Irritation in Callen's voice was obvious. I took Sam's helping hand and I stand up.

The flight was far too long and filled with thoughts about Kensi. I was thinking about that night when we were on a date and then…

I was thinking about all those things we were sharing…

First meet. Kensi at my hospital's bed when I get shot. Russians who kidnapped her and the lasers. Cases with Monica and Nicole. Undercover as a married couple. Snyder's death and 'sunshine and gunpowder'. Promise that I never let myself killed. 'Sunshine and gunpowder' note from Hetty. Sidorov's case. Torture. 'Sometimes knife is just a knife. But sometimes it's not.' That night. Fern and Max. Her reassignment. Christmas' call. Alone birthday. And this.

Kensi was in no place we knew and maybe someone was beating her now… or worse. I was hoping she would never know how it feels but now it was possible. I needed to make this as short as possible.

**Thank you for reading and giving me chance. I hope it's good. The next chapter- Kensi's torture I expect on Friday but maybe I'll write something sooner.**

**K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Innocent**

**Author's Note: **

**I was going to write something sooner but you know school and all of those things. And I began reading fanfics instead of writing. Sorry. **

**But now it's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

**And before I forget! It's some violence. If you don't want to read something with violence I'm alerting.**

Kensi's POV

I was sitting in this dirty room some time. I checked that there's no way to escape. There's one door with no door-handle on this side. My hands were intertwined by something more lasting than just a cord.

I haven't thought about Deeks because it's too painful. My only hope was to Deeks would live without me happily.

Suddenly I heard some noises from behind my back. I was sure it's my kidnapper. And then he came in front of me.

"I missed you, agent Blye." He said gazing at me. When I didn't answer he added: "Would you like to tell me some things about your mission and your country?"

I didn't answer too. He was becoming angry. He slapped me in the face. It hurt just a little because I was expecting very much more pain.

"Were you looking for the White Ghost?" He asked me. I would tell he was losing his patience. When I didn't say anything he added: "When we will done you say everything I would like to hear."

He had a knife in his hand. I didn't see it before. I thought about my father's knife. The one I have given Deeks. My every thought came me sooner or later to him. He was my everything.

And then the kidnapper applied the knife to my face and then to my neck. In the end he gently cut my left pantleg. Then he impacted the knife in my calf and cut it along. It hurt much more than slap. I thought about Deeks. What did he tell me after his torture?

'I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head to stop the pain was you. I just kept thinking about you smile… your laugh… everything. It's the only thing that got me through. For whatever it's worth.'

I kept thinking about Deeks when the kidnapper cut other parts of my body like the right calf, hands, arms…

It's worth. I was repeating. If I would see him someday I'd say him that I love him. Because it was between us since the day we met but no one of us was able to admit it.

The thoughts about Deeks were working. But then the kidnapper began to doff my clothes…

**And that's it. What do you think? I never wrote scene like this so I don't know if it's good. Tell me if you like to read more. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or on Sunday. **

**K. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Disoriented**

**Author's Note:**

**All of your review gives me happy! Thank you!**

**This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**K.**

Deeks' POV

We landed. Sam checked my state every now and then. All of us were nervous. On the airfield there were Granger and Sabatino waiting for us.

"What do we know?" G asked. Sabatino looked at Granger. He said:

"All we know that agent Blye is missing. She was kidnapped. It's possible they want information."

"About what?" I asked. Granger looked at me like I was fool.

"It's classified." He annunciated.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's in danger. Maybe they are torturing her and you're saying 'it's classified'?" I yelled. Sam caught my arm and turned me around.

"Deeks, easy. We can do more things if we're not enraging Granger." He told me. I just nodded. I was so cranky that I couldn't protest. But I knew he was right. When we turned to the rest of the team Callen said simply:

"We need to go." I wanted to ask where, why. Is there Kensi? No, she's torturing. And I'm doing G's recommendations.

Again the dark thoughts came to me. But I ignored them. I needed to find Kensi.

**Sorry, it's so short. The next one will be much longer. Promise. **

**The next chapter: the teams find Kensi. But is everything okay with her?**

**Read and review!**

**K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Found**

**Author's Note:**

**It took so long but I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this. And don't be mad at me because of what I did to Kensi.**

**Read and review!**

Deeks' POV

It was all like a nightmares that I have had after Sidorov's case. But it was much worse: it wasn't me. It was Kensi. My Kensi.

But there was good news. We were now moving to the place where Kensi could've been. Nothing was completely clear at the moment but I was filled with hope.

We could see some old factory. Neglected building made me feel hesitantly.

We're coming in.

_Kensi's POV_

_I heard some noises. He was coming. But then I heard shots. I thought it's the end of my life coming. I would never ever see Deeks. I would not tell him I love him. _

_Then I heard shouts 'Clear' a few times. My mind was working faster than before in this scary place. Someone was screaming my name. _

'_Kensi! Kensi! Kensi! Kensi! Kensi!'_

Deeks' POV

Kensi was sitting in the chair in the empty dirty room. I ran to her and tried to wake her up. After some minutes when I heard G's assurance that some ambulance is on its way Kensi finally opened her eyes. She looked at me with the blind look and asked:

"Deeks?" I was baffled but I answered her with short "Yes".

"I love you."

What she told wasn't something I expected. I know that words were always on my mind but I didn't think on hers, too. And why she told me now, here?

"I love you, too."

I said simply.

Kensi looked at me the last time and close her eyes. I didn't know what to do. Was she dying? Or just resting? Sam shouted something to the rescues that appeared from nowhere. They took Kensi. I went with them.

In the ambulance I was holding her hand trying not to incommode the rescues. They were doing what they can to but I had a bad feeling. Kensi looked like she was dying. Something like this cannot take place. The team needs her. I need her.

I need her and I love her. It's the only things I know for sure now.

**Six hours later**

_Kensi's POV_

_I'm standing on the frozen lake. Deeks is on the other side. I know what will happen but I need to be with him right now. So I'm coming to him. He's so far! I'm taking one step at a time but the frozen lake is thawing. I'm running. He's so far! I'm running but Deeks is as far as he's been some time ago. The ice is breaking._

_I'm falling. _

_I'm drowning._

_I'm suffocating._

_I can't catch my breath. _

Deeks' POV

Kensi's breath is going faster. I'm standing up from the hospital chair and yelling for some doctor.

**Sixteen minutes later**

Kensi is waking up. I'm taking her hand in mine. She's blinking fast.

"Kensi, how are you feeling?" I'm asking softly. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and took away her hand from mine.

"Kensi, don't you remember me?" I asked. I was shocked and upset. My Kensi didn't remember me? So what about the admission in the factory?

She just blinked some times and looked at me shortly. And she didn't say anything.

**Four days later**

Everyone is worried. Kensi still didn't say any word. Nate's location is classified and he can't come here and try to fix all of this. I'm dying because of Kensi. She will move from the hospital soon and what we're going do then? I don't know.

**So what do you think? I'm proud of this chapter, really!**

**But now I can feel how much my lacks in the vocabulary incommode me. So I need to study more! It's a good motivation I think. **

**Please, leave some reviews, they make me happy!**

**K.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I'll be there**

**I'm so sorry it took so long but school and all those stuff. It's the last chapter but don't worry- I have some new ideas. It's a little different than any of sooner. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review! **

Deeks' POV

Kensi physically is getting better. She's coming home today but she didn't say a word yet. I walked to her hospital room filled with hope.

"Kensi, you're coming home." I simply said. She looked at me with blind eyes. But they were a little brighter than when I saw her last time. Or I imagined it by myself. Some nurses appeared from nowhere. They helped me to pack Kensi and get out of this place. She looked a little scared but walked with me to my car.

"We're going to your apartment. I can stay with you if you want to." I told her not breaking an eye contact. Kensi simply nodded. So she wanted me to stay. It was really important for me. Does that mean something? Or is it just simple thing that means nothing?

I parked next to the Kensi's house. We walked to the apartment and I unlocked the door. Kensi came first and I was right behind her. She breathed loudly but walked inside. After some minutes we were sitting on Kensi's coach like always. But she wasn't talking at all. So it was a thing I should do.

"Kensi, sunshine." I started. She looked at me like she did it before Afghanistan. "I know what you felt. I know what torture was. And I understand you. And if you want to talk I'm here for you."

"You don't know." Kensi said. I was shocked when I heard her voice. It was filled with weakness, something that Bad Ass Blye never uses.

"What is it that I don't know?" I asked looking for every word to not hurt her.

"He… and I couldn't do anything… I'm so sorry." She stammered out. She fell into my arms and I simply hugged her.

"There's nothing you should be sorry for." I told her when I was stroking Kensi's hair.

"There is. I betrayed you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. I'll understand if you don't want to…" She stuttered out with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to look into my eyes so I took her face with my both hands and told her:

"It wasn't your fault. And I'm not going to leave you. I'll be with you every step of the way. Even if you don't see me I'll be there. I love you."

I kissed her forehead and Kensi smiled for the first time since time that feels like years.

"I missed you." She said her face just inches from mine.

"I confessed you my love and you say to me that you missed me?" I asked pretending to be offended. Kensi quickly kissed my lips and said with laugh: "I love you, too."

The rest of the evening we watched TV. I was happy for my Kensi's return but I knew it's not the end of fight with memories. And I knew that I will be there with her.

**So, this is the end of my story. I hope it was nice for you to read it. I'm sure it was nice to write it. See you later, I hope. **

**K. **


End file.
